OasisMapping
"hahahha i farted weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" - OasisMapping, 2019 OasisMapping, aka Oasis, is the "first antarctican mapping that farts", and currently has 30 followers History Creation OasisMapping's account was made on the 11th of May - just 8 days before his birthday. At first, Oasis didn't know how to "map on Scratch" because it was a different platform and things might've changed up but that wasn't true. On the same day he joined, he created his first "mapping" project and series. "A.F.O.S" which stood for "Alternate Future of Space". On his first try, it went on to be his most viewed project which caught the attention of the mapping community. Despite it being short, people liked it. He went on to making 3 episodes of the series, made a 4th episode trailer but it didn't release. The August Purge Most of you know, around August time, Scratchbrick banned many mapping accounts - which of them including mine temporarily and also permanently banning my second account to try go over that ban. Thus, most people called this "The August Purge" because many mapping accounts were "purged" or "banned". Hiatus On September 28th, 2019, he took a hiatus from mapping and as stated on the "Mapperkommuniti Prime" Discord server, he said he would come back to doing more mapping projects around November time. For now, he is working on his countryball animations as people are liking those aswell; and he is also making countryball/userball themed games; and he is also the vice president of The Poop Coalition, which is a group to put a stop to F4F. The War on Renland Oasis played a major part on The War on Renland, helping Spongy on doing the official treaty. Which now Renland is phroibited from boasting about his followers and doing F4F. This also results as Renland can be an SMC observer, but he can not do F4F because that's not cool Operation: Electric Boogaloo Oasis also played a major part in "Operation: Electric Boogaloo", which is The Second War on Gaumont, Oasis was held responsible for the Great Hijacking of ITV Mapperdonia. In which the first day on Enjaia declared war on Gaumont, Oasis ruined the studio. This conflict between Oasis, The Poop Coalition, DugongMapping and Enjania is still currently ongoing. Personal Life Oasis currently resides in somewhere in the United Kingdom.. it's in London, okay, it's in London. He has a passion for technology and aspires to be a software engineer at Microsoft or one of the big tech companies that would be around at the time he's aged up a bit. Oasis is also quite good at Geography, most of the time on his Geography exams he would get A's. He is also 13, and he has started year 9 (ninth grade for you Americans) and he is often the "nerdy" or "quiet" one in the class. He would sweat it out though at period 2, 4 or 5 because period 2 is when he gets to go break, period 4 is when he gets to go lunch and period 5 is when he gets to go home. He doesn't sweat it out at Math's though, because he knows his stupid Mathematics teacher would keep him at the end of class. Oasis is a traveller too, he has travelled to countless countries in the past and he really wants to go North Korea but the closest he could go is the DMZ and somehow sneak into North Korea without the guards catching him. Other than school, in his spare time he often plays video games or just play sports because he really likes soccer/football. Playing at the goalkeeper position, his favourite video game is Persona 5. His favourite Persona 5 character is either Ryuji or Joker or anyone really.... but not Kamoshida, because he's a "nonce", said Oasis Relations Friends * Spongy - hates socialism but leads the poop coalition * Finn - i guess the mans funny * Enjania - very cool dude, we collab on various things * Al-Deet - has a horrible sense of humor but at least he's cool and fellow muslim so he against haram * Nemofish84 - my first follower or one of my first followers, and he is also pretty cool. Neutral * Kokomations - haram but not mega haram so neutral * Renland - surrendered against poop coalition so no conflict * Mopscrub - he seems kinda chill, but i barely talk to him so i'll wait for a while to see how we get along * WisestMiner888 - very person Enemies * Gautism - DOESN'T DESEERVE THE WILL TO LIVE * Scratchbrick - stop banning innocent mappers you idiot noob Trivia * Oasis farted during a Math test once and got a detention from his very biased Math teacher. * Oasis got banschlussed by Scratchbrick once due to him asking for Spongy's Discord. His secondary account was permanently banned because of this. Advice, do not ask for anyone's Discord on Scratch. * His residence is an igloo in Antarctica, and he also works at the Antarctica Space Station. Category:Mappers Category:European Mappers Category:2019ers